


Drunken advisior

by Brambles



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Don't mess with Jafar, Drabble, Drinking, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambles/pseuds/Brambles
Summary: What happens if Ja'far gets drunk? Sharrkan really wanted to know it. And at the end of the night, he might regret it .





	Drunken advisior

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload from my tumblr account. Edited.

_Kill. Kill. Kill them. Just kill these annoying pests._

_It will not matter. In the past you killed so many and it did not matter._

_Do not forget you are an assassin. Killing is your job. It is your trade._

_And they are so very annoying…_

“Another cup of wine!!”

Indeed they were so annoying. And loud. Ja’far had to fight his past assassin self not to run loose. They were tempting him. They really were. He sighed.

All of Sinbad’s generals were assembled to drink with him. Because that stupid king thought that they should do something _funny_ together. And who was Ja’far to deny his king…

But he hated such gatherings. He hated alcohol. And they were soooo loud.

The others knew he disliked such things and especially his king knew of it. He would really like it to sit in his room and simply do his work. Working calmed him down. Working was relaxing. Not this…

_How many cups does Sin intend to drink? He does know that he has to work tomorrow! I will drag him to work and I won’t care if he has a hungover. That stupid king!_

“Hey Ja’far! You haven’t drunken any wine. Here have some of mine!”, Sharrkan declared.

To be honest he hasn’t ever seen the advisor drinking some alcohol. Or drunk. And he really wanted to see what a drunken Ja’far was like. And also to relax him. He does not seem calm more like stressed. And hey they were here to party!

So he forced his glass of wine to Ja’far’s lips and then down his throat.

Sinbad looked towards them. He was getting pale. “Sh-Sharrkan! What have you done?!?”

“He? It’s just a little wine. He won’t get drunk! Don’t worry!”

“No you don’t understand! Ja’far is an extreme lightweight. He will get drunk! Even from that! And he is no happy drunk!”

“What? Hey that’s gonna be fun!”

And only a few seconds later a dagger was thrown near Sinbad’s head.

“Shut up you annoying prick. That’s royalty for you. So annoying. Can’t do shit alone!”

Shocked everybody except to Hinahoho looked towards the advisor. Who normally was so soft-spoken. They did not know him like that.

“A-A-Are you okay, Ja’far?”, asked a slightly frightened Sharrkan.

He was kind of scarred of him. He seemed so pissed and like he was about to kill someone. Most likely their king. What should they do without a king?!!

“Shut up or I will kill you, Shitkan”

Nobody dared to speak. The white haired assassin took his dagger back and stood up.

“Where are you going, Ja’far?!”, asked Sinbad.

The advisor only glared to him. He walked away and cursed.

“W-Wait Ja’far! Don’t kill innocent civilians!”

And so their king went after his sooo beloved assassin.

“Wh-What did just happen?”, asked Pisti.

“That was Ja’far’s old personality. He was like that as a child. Such a rude brat. Assassin’s guild don’t teach any manners”, was Hinahoho’s answer.

And so the generals decided to never piss of the advisor and drunk some more wine.


End file.
